callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RC-XD
The R'emote '''C'ontrol E'x'''plosive '''D'evice ('''RC-XD) is a controllable killstreak in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RC-XD is a remote-controlled car rigged with an explosive charge, unlocked after a 3 killstreak (2 kills with Hardline). The RC-XD can be purchased by the player for . When the RC-XD is deployed, the player assumes direct control of it while it is operational; the player remains stationary and can be killed while controlling it. Controls are the left analog stick for all directions of movement, and one temporary speed boost can be done by pressing L2 on PS3, LB on Xbox 360 or 4 on PC. The RC-XD can be detonated by the player at any time by pressing R1/RT, but has a time limit after which it will automatically detonate. When the time limit approaches, the RC-XD will beep repeatedly at a faster and faster rate until it explodes. The 1.06 patch brought a nerf to the RC-XD, where it had its damage and blast radius reduced in order to balance it against other killstreaks. The RC-XD moves initially faster than a player, even with Lightweight. It makes a distinctive sound when it's on the move, and can be shot by perceptive enemies and destroyed before it can kill, as it has only 1 health. Throwing a flashbang can slow or prevent movement of an enemy RC-XD. The RC-XD will trip enemy claymores and will be destroyed in the subsequent explosion. Using Flak Jacket guards against the RC-XD, however even with Flak Jacket, the player is still not guaranteed to survive. The RC-XD is able to kill dogs and other vulnerable enemy killstreaks or equipment (including other RC-XDs). Some multiplayer maps have paths just for the RC-XD to travel through, commonly known as RC Tunnels. The maps are Hanoi, Nuketown, Grid, WMD, Radiation and Kowloon. They serve as shortcuts and cover to move under. The RC-XD is a very popular killstreak reward, most likely because of the low amount of kills needed, and it usually results in a kill. However some people look down on players who use RC-XD as it is easy to get a kill with, as opposed to the Spy Plane, which is also a 3-killstreak reward will help the whole team. Trivia *BEST KILLSTREAK IN THE WORLD *If an enemy C4 is placed on top of the RC-XD, it will immediately explode. This does not apply to friendly RC-XD's. *If the player controlling the RC-XD is affected by a flash or concussion grenade (but not destroyed) or if the RC-XD enters the range of an enemy's Jammer, the RC-XD will become slow, stop sporadically, shoot sparks and overall becomes less tractable. *If the player spawns an RC-XD while standing behind a Sentry Gun, the RC-XD will fly forward after it is spawned. *The RC-XD's remote control has no up and down thumb stick, rather it uses an accelerator stick to operate the direction it travels. *It is odd how the player is able to control the RC-XD as the controller has no camera of any sort. *In Private Matches, it is possible to remove the timer that RC-XDs have before they have to explode. This results in unlimited RC Time. *There is some writing on the RC Controller. It reads: "RADIO CONTROL AND TRANSMITTER RC-611" *Care Packages can't destroy an RC-XD *RC-XD's can be used as "Minesweepers" if a RC-XD uses its boost through a claymore the claymore will explode, but the RC-XD will be unharmed. *It has been confirmed that the RC-XD can prevent players (friend or enemy) from taking fall damage just by jumping on top of it at the right moment. *If one is to place a claymore behind the user of the RC-XD it will not detonate until the user has detonated the RC-XD or it is destroyed. *If the player shoots an enemy RC-XD, and it is within killing range of players on it's team, it can kill them, and will count as the player's kill. *There is a rare glitch where an enemy RC-XD will appear on the player's minimap in real time, and also have the icon of a Napalm Stike or Carpet Bomber instead of an RC-XD on the minimap. *If the player destroys an RC-XD, it will count as an Enemy Equipment Destroy *When using an RC-XD during host migration, the camera will be warped back to first person and the player can see the RC-XD remote itself. *The last part of the RC-XD is the emoticon for laughing, the coincidence may be the fact that the player may laugh after getting a kill with the RC-XD. *A Tomahawk can destroy an RC-XD, but this is extremely hard to do. Gallery RC-XD.png|RC-XD in the Prestige Edition game RC Remote.jpg|RC-XD Remote control Rcxd.jpg|An RCXD being launched by a player File:Killstreak RC-XD.jpg|The RC-XD in the Killstreaks Menu File:RC-XD Aquired.jpg|The RC-XD Acquired during gameplay. Videos Video:Black Ops - RC Car does a Nasty Backflip|RC-XD killstreak killcam Video:Black Ops - RC Car or Submarine?|RC-XD glitch on Radiation Video:Why You Shouldn't Quabble Over Care Packages - Call of Duty Black Ops Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Best RC Car Kills ru:RC-XD Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards